Slayers Wing 1/2
by Subaru Hanabishi
Summary: slayers, gundam wing, ranma 1/2 cross over


Slayers Wing ½  
Right…this is a slayers, Gundam wing, ranma ½ crossover. Other anime shows and characters may show up and I don't own any of them. Reviews greatly appricated! ^_~ enjoy!-HitokiriUkyo  
  
In the year after colony 198 Mankind has already reached the stars and 3 years ago they were controlled by the earth sphere alliance. The Gundam pilots changed all that and are now taking a well-deserved vacation on earth and have gained some new friends. Three cute yet extremely strong girls: Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo. The 3 girls are native to earth and unbeknownst to the 5 Gundam pilots and their girlfriends they had 3 mechas. Ukyo's was a green black and purple Eva. Akane's was a golden guymelef and Shampoo's was a Dark blue Oobu (sakura-wars style). At the moment they were walking around in China. Heero was in the lead followed by shampoo, Akane and Relena who were drooling all over him. Every ten seconds they'd try to glomp him but heero would just dodge their attempts and walk away. They had been traveling for an hour when Ukyo looked down and said "I was right we've been circling this place for hours I have stepped on this twig 8 times already what kind of a map are you reading?" Heero just glared and dodged a bonbori thrown at his head. Shampoo sighed and said in a lofty voice "nuts, missed again!" The rest of the group sat down and ate lunch while heero and his mini fan club passed by them again in their circle. Shampoo and Akane were getting tired of walking around and having to share their beautiful heero with one another. Shampoo attacked 1st and Relena had barely enough time to spout out "wait, can't we all get along" before being knocked unconscious. Shampoo then turned on Akane, she reclaimed her bonbori and got ready to attack Akane who had gotten out her bokken. Just then Trowa stepped in between them and said "if you two continue to bicker, you won't realize we've reached an interesting set of springs. Shampoo being the only one who had been to Jusenkyo before recognized it and a sly smile came over her face, "excuse me for a second but, I'll be right back!" She ran off from the group and quickly found the place she was looking for. After tying up the jusenkyo guide and gagging him she returned to the group, now she would have heero all to herself. Wufei piped up and said "I think we should spend the night here, the grass is soft to lay on and we can bathe in those springs believe me there isn't a person here who doesn't need a bath" heero glared at Wufei who added in "I mean except heero the perfect solider w/ perfect hygiene and indestructible deodorant!" There was a massive face vault. "Yeah that's a good idea there are lots of beautiful things here to watch" quatre said giving Trowa a grin and the he continued " you girls can go 1st". "Ok but if I catch even 1 of you peeping they will loose their ability to re-produce unless they have some weird re-growing technique. Have I made my self clear?" Dorothy said in a menacing demeanor. The Pilots gulped and nodded their heads in unison. On that closing note Dorothy, Catherine, Relena, Hilde, Sally, Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane retreated to the springs. As soon as they left the boys went of into the woods looking for a good place to spy on them from. Meanwhile at the springs each of the girls except shampoo were stripping down and jumping into springs. She began laughing as each "girl" came out of the water. Instead of seeing 6 naked women 6 wet animals crawled out looking very disgruntled animals. There was a frog (Relena), a Pig (Ukyo), a monkey (Akane), a bunny (Dorothy), a Lion (Catherine), a big tarantula (Hilde) and a Polar Bear (Sally)! Shampoo was laughing so hard that she lost her balance and fell into the spring behind her. Shampoo already had a cursed form (cat) so she was scared of what might happen. Out of the spring rose shampoo's cat body but, now it was black and she had bat-like wings and fangs. She didn't have to ask which one it was. A familiar voice could be heard explaining "…very tragic legend of bat drowning there…".Shampoo hissed at the jusenkyo guide who poured hot water on top of her and handed her a towel. She snatched up her clothes changed and came back to find the jusenkyo guide had come back with more buckets and was giving them to the boys so they could also change the odd collection of animals to their original forms. As soon as they were changed back Wufei passed out due to a massive nose bleed while the rest of them stared and drooled. Trowa on the pre-text of helping his sister stepped closer to get a better view (cough, cough). Ukyo seeing his true intentions grabbed her gigantic spatula and whacked each guy in turn through the walls of the guide's house except Wufei who was still passed out. By the time the guys got back all of the girls had gotten their clothes on and attempted to compose themselves but, it wasn't working very well. When they reached the girls Akane had a few questions for everyone. "Mr. Guide why weren't you here to warn us of the hazards?" "well I was all tied up because of shampoo." Shampoo gave him a quizzical look and asked "how did you escape?" "Well your friends here untied me" Sally putting two and two together said "oh my dear wu-chan wanted to see me naked, all he had to do was ask" The other boys put their heads down and attempted to slink away but, they were promptly flattened w/ Ukyo's spatula and Akane's mallet. Dorothy who was extremely put off by their behavior " well I'm f#$%^&* angry that you didn't F#$%^&* stop us he must have F#$%^&* told you!" The pilots began backing away as the girls walked towards them cracking their knuckles "YOU BETTER HAVE A F#$%^&* REASON FOR THIS!" they shouted. Wufei waking up to the sound of their shouts said "yes we do, 3 good reasons, 3 new friends" The girls began emitting red auras doubting that meeting these 3 "friends" was more important than their reputations…………..  
Next Time:  
-meet the 3 new friends  
-more laughs   
-more girls being abusive  
-meet the bad guys  
  
so what did you think, I have 3 more chapters written on paper and more planned out. Reviews are greatly appreciated   



End file.
